


过激反应

by CooCoo_030



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooCoo_030/pseuds/CooCoo_030
Summary: ▶哈德▶德拉科丧偶，哈利离婚，德拉科长发的设定▶ooc见谅，文笔笨拙，写不出他们的美好▶有车，谨慎阅读！▶1w+
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 33





	过激反应

德拉科最近不对劲——哈利在目睹德拉科种种过于激动的反应后得出结论。  
比如德拉科在哈利身穿傲罗制服出现在他眼前时，德拉科的身形很明显的僵硬几分；再比如哈利从麻瓜商店带回一套刀具兴致勃勃的拉上德拉科下厨时，他厌恶的表情毫不掩饰，还有几分莫名其妙的轻微颤栗；在哈利点燃壁炉时失手让火过旺，火舌一路舔抵至侧边看书的德拉科屈起的小腿，他瑟缩一番——这很正常，可手边的热茶却打翻在地。在地毯上滋出的缕缕细烟中，哈利明显看到了灰蓝色眸子里的恍惚，还有哈利不愿承认的恐慌——微不可查又莫名其妙，可哈利在德拉科次次的失态中都能够细小的恐慌藏在他眸子深处。  
哈利最初有些窘迫地唤醒发呆的斯莱特林，他回神后却只是摇摇头说没事，哈利怎么也无法再在那双风平浪静的眸子里找出一丝碎痕。

几次三番后，哈利也逐渐不以为意——傲罗的工作愈来愈繁重，近期的黑暗势力经以往的潜滋暗长已然只手难压，越发肆无忌惮，他忙得焦头烂额——依旧在回家时穿着来不及换下的制服，那套最终没碰过的刀具大咧咧地摆在柜台，在明灯下泛起寒光，而壁炉的火也依旧横冲直撞，熏黑周围的墙体，但德拉科不再依赖壁炉的温暖。

而哈利真正意识到不对，是在某天深夜他披着一身凉意回家，撞见深陷噩梦浑然不知自己已一脸泪水的德拉科——他眉头紧蹙，将自己蜷成一团，陷在哈利曾睡的位置，苍白的手紧紧攥着床单，唇齿微张，不时吐出几声低泣，纤细的身子颤颤巍巍，平日挽成一束的长发散在屈起的后背。

哈利从没这么想抱住德拉科——这个少见的、脆弱的、不安的德拉科。于是他爬上德拉科以往的位置，小心翼翼地将还有些颤抖的人拢进自己怀里，让德拉科的背紧紧贴住自己的胸口，又把自个的下巴颏儿轻轻搭上他的发顶摩挲几许，待德拉科沐浴后的馨香扑了满鼻才满意地阖眸。似是感受到安抚，怀里人缓缓安定下来，扭身将脸朝向哈利，无意识地轻蹭他的颈间，低声轻嚷几句，是哈利的名字。哈利强撑睡意侧首查看，一头铂金发色的家伙却已熟睡，胸前起伏逐渐归于平静。哈利在寂静的夜里轻轻地笑，双臂拢得再紧些，也在疲惫中拥着爱人入眠。

哈利的梦不似以往，没有战争带来的紧张，不再是充斥着恐慌，也无死亡的威胁，甚至战后缠绕着他的一切不安、愧悔都在这一刻消失殆尽。不是所有人对救世主这个名号的阿谀奉承，只有在旧时光尽头从一而终的恋人。哈利心甘情愿地沉到一个柔软的深渊里去，窥见从前的故事——金发爱人紧紧地拥着自己，轻抚在背上的手指驱散他的迷茫与恐惧，将新的光芒引入他冰冷的心。

第二日清晨却没这么平和——哈利活生生被德拉科一脚踹下床去，在他揉着眼眶、顶着一头乱发不明所以地望向德拉科时，他已经在扣着衬衫纽扣，轻飘飘地瞥哈利一眼，丢给他一句笃定的“你没洗澡。”就去洗手间了。哈利侧侧头，只能隐约看见德拉科举着的手，衬衫没有套进裤子里，随着抬手的动作暴露出一截白皙精瘦的腰肢。

他无端吞口口水，下意识低头看去，傲罗制服同着他微隆的裆部一起映入他眼。哈利微叹口气，掌撑地面翻身起来利索地抓了眼镜，钻进厕所去，一双手不安分地抚上德拉科的腰侧摩挲，下巴搁上他颈窝，未刮胡子的脸蹭上德拉科伸长的脖颈，惹得德拉科一阵瑟缩。又碍于未束好的发只能仰长了脖子躲着，趁机瞪哈利一眼，狠狠地警告他赶紧滚去换身衣服。  
哈利有些怨艾地捏捏德拉科腰侧的软肉——明明今天难得自己休假。却只能退到一边，丝毫不顾一旁的德拉科就开始脱衣服。德拉科见状匆匆拢了拢长发低声咒骂一句就推门而去，颇有一副落荒而逃的模样。正解腰带的哈利挑挑眉，终于觉得心情好些，哼着歌儿乐呵呵地洗起澡来。

哈利围着浴巾出来，德拉科已不再房间。待他穿好衣服去到餐厅，空荡荡的餐桌只有一盘早餐，鞋柜少了一双皮鞋。他埋头解决起烤肠鸡蛋花以及奶酪，等他深感肚子饱胀还剩下一大块干面包。哈利闷闷地戳着无味又干燥的面包，蔫兮兮地用餐刀去刮小碟里的奶油。奶油碟里装得满满当当，哈利顿时觉得不对——德拉科难道没蘸——这几乎不可能，德拉科爱吃甜食连金妮都知道！他怎么会忍受干巴巴的面包——哈利敲敲魔杖查看时间——还早得很，德拉科或许根本没吃早餐。  
哈利索性也放下餐具，不去理难吃的全麦面包，往常只有德拉科会强迫哈利蘸着酱把它消灭得一干二净，自己再慢吞吞地吃块小得多的，纵哈利颇有不满，这些小情绪只能和着面包一起被吞进肚子里。况且还能讨一个充斥着奶油甜腻味的吻，哈利只好装得苦巴巴，说不定还能再偷几个吻，讨点甜头。  
哈利的指腹下意识就覆上自己额头那道疤痕揉搓了，怎么办，他还有一整天的假期，而现在他已经有一点想德拉科了。

哈利瘫软在沙发里头，唤来小精灵收拾餐桌，手掌撑着脸侧看小精灵忙碌的身影，缓缓开口假装无意地询问——  
“克利切，德拉科今早吃过早餐吗？”  
正要迈进厨房的小精灵身形一顿，声线僵硬地答：“小少爷早早出门了…，克利切不知道。”  
哈利缓缓叹口气，心下了然，摆摆手遣走为难的小精灵，独自在偌大的客厅踱步，最种走向已经熄灭的壁炉，抓了把飞路粉，犹豫片刻喊出陋居。

哈利的到来让韦斯莱一家又添了几分生机，他却在见面后的拥抱与打招呼后，直奔正在备孕的赫敏的房间。  
罗恩见了哈利明显的惊喜，整个人窜起来上上下下打量哈利，就差丢个检测咒了。哈利挑挑眉，穿过他去向赫敏问好，罗恩的声音响在后面——  
“马尔福呢？傲罗部好不容易放假，我可不认为我的好哥们会来看我。”罗恩几乎是愤愤的特地咬重‘好哥们’几字。  
哈利还未来得及作答，赫敏就笑着招呼哈利坐下了，一双睿智的眼盯得哈利硬生生多了点惭愧。  
“哈利，说吧——有什么事，或者说，德拉科有什么事？”赫敏挑挑眉头，一副笃定的模样。

赫敏向来很聪明，眉目间总有能令人不自觉就信服的力量。哈利暗暗想，他和罗恩真是有幸才能在探险的路上遇上她。如今她怀孕了，更多了层母性的光辉，哈利挠挠头，索性把此行目的说明了。  
“德拉科最近很不对劲，他今早把我从床上踹下去了，呃、我靠近他也不许，没吃早餐就走了——”  
哈利把这一番话说得委屈至极，就差对对手指哭出声来了，哪料身后立马爆发出刺耳的笑声，哈利气不过，只把目光全聚焦在赫敏身上。  
赫敏狠狠瞪上一眼罗恩，罗恩近期生怕她哪儿磕着碰着，生气也不许不让不准，活生生把猪叫般的笑声憋回去。这一出倒让哈利心情少了些烦闷，噗嗤笑出声来，赫敏瞥见罗恩憋得通红的脸，也捂着嘴笑开了。

气氛顿时愉悦许多，罗恩虽介意自己妹妹与哈利的事，但也心知强扭的瓜不甜，再说他们俩离婚是你情我愿的事，也已过了好段时间，再去生气也就显得毫无意思了。  
赫敏低头思忖片刻，再度挑眉询问：“就这些，你用得着来这儿倾诉？”  
于是哈利把德拉科最近种种不正常反应一一道出，赫敏和罗恩听了都有几分疑惑，问题一串一串地吐出来。  
“他讨厌你穿制服？！”罗恩手臂搭着哈利的肩，语气稍有些诧异。  
哈利挠挠头，“也不是的——他…不习惯？”  
赫敏则指头敲起桌子，手支着下巴颏稍稍正色分析，“他不愿意下厨——？”  
罗恩皱皱鼻头，马上就接上了，“他是从小养尊处优的少爷，自然认为这是家养小精灵干的活，或许只是不屑于碰，觉得耻辱。”  
哈利蹙蹙眉，并不是很认同，却想不出其他，只能听他们继续往下讲。

“马尔福怕火——？！梅…”罗恩刻意拖长语调，几乎又要笑起来，却瞥见赫敏微蹙的眉，明白她正在思考，就乖乖噤声了。  
“哈利，你记得有求必应室的厉火吗..。”赫敏的声音多了几分不自信——她实在不能相信马尔福那个高傲的孔雀会在此留下阴影。  
哈利一听，也正色起来，“我知道，克拉布死在那儿。”哈利恍惚记起，自己把德拉科拉上扫帚后，后背传来微微的颤抖与被咳嗽掩盖的呜咽。  
哈利站起身来，向赫敏道谢，完了又满怀歉意的表示自己得去圣芒戈一趟。韦斯莱夫妻了然，摆摆手表示不要再来打扰他俩。

哈利步入圣芒戈，发现今天病人并不多，来来往往的大多是身着米白色制服的治疗师。哈利知道德拉科是应对黑魔法伤害的，在比较高的楼层——毕竟他工作时常来拜访。  
可黑魔法伤害科里，哈利并没有找到德拉科。他正一脸迷茫，忽然感觉有人拍拍他的肩，他转过身去——是一个长相称得上可爱的男孩，米棕色的卷发稍有些蓬松，褐色的瞳孔水润润的。哈利有些窘迫地挠挠头，还没开口男孩就友善的询问：“你是来找德拉科的？——德拉科·马尔福，我见过你和他一起。”  
哈利点点头，双唇开了又合，不知道该说什么。  
“他被辞职了哦——你居然还不知道，我以为  
你们挺熟的。”

棕发男孩眯着眼睛笑开了，一脸促狭地盯着哈利有些窘迫的神情，明亮眸子闪过几分与相貌不搭的狡黠和不屑。

“他这几天出入都有个金色卷发的女士陪着——明明自己的妻子才过世不到一年。”他吐吐舌头，做出一副作呕的鬼脸——本应很可爱，可哈利却只想离他远点儿，他闷闷地应上一声，却没想到这个棕发男孩又讲开了。

“德拉科可是一直都很维护她，总是有意无意地用自己的身形遮住她…”他喜剧性地停顿了一番，将话头转向哈利。  
“果然您还是离他远点儿，眼见攀不上您，立马就暴露本性。”棕发男孩咽口口水，捱上哈利身侧，亲密地在他耳边道。  
“有人传言，那个金发女人就是德拉科的新欢——报纸上您和他的传闻都是他一手臆造的。”  
这边圣芒戈不称职的小医生还在拉着救世主八卦，那边救世主已经沉下一张脸冷冷地听着，最后只留下一句道谢便幻影移行消失在圣芒戈，棕发医师在空荡荡医院回荡的话完全没听入耳。  
“我叫艾萨克——”

从圣芒戈回来的救世主没有回家，又去了陋居意图寻求安慰，却被得知罗恩赫敏已经去麻瓜医院检查胎儿了，落单的哈利更不开心，闷闷地坐在沙发上，眼神死盯着脚下的地板，颇有一副要盯穿的架势。  
他清楚报纸上的“德拉科一手臆造的”新闻是真实的，而德拉科也不可能去做这件事。但他什么时候被辞职的——又为什么不告诉自己，他瞒了多久？  
而那个女士——金发的女士，更是搅得哈利的心更乱，他隐隐觉得德拉科之前不正常的反应——只是想要疏离他。哈利烦躁地挠乱他本就放肆张扬的黑发。

正巧回家的乔治瞧见低气压的哈利，无声地挑挑眉，端了盘糖果糕点就捱着哈利坐下了，不由分说先塞了哈利一个小面包，苦口婆心地开始劝解。  
“哈利，我知道你不好受——”

哈利诧异地瞪着眼，碍于嘴里的糕点只能疑惑地看着乔治，乔治长臂一搭，揽着哈利。  
“战争本就意味着死亡，这是不可避免的——你完全不必要太过自责。”

哈利心里更加糊涂，急急抓了杯水咽下面包，正巧乔治撩开自己左鬓的红发，露出失去耳朵的一侧脑袋——他之前几乎不愿意露出它。哈利睁大眼睛有些说不出话，心里又开始刺痛——他难免想起弗雷德。可乔治一双和弗雷德有着相同色号的眸子真诚地盯着哈利，哈利即将出口的阻止硬生生停下，眼睛轻轻地看着丑陋的疤痕，一汪绿波荡漾出涟漪，微张着嘴良久憋出一句他从来不敢问的话。  
“疼吗…？”

“疼——当时可疼了，一想起弗雷德就疼得不行。”哈利听完沉默了，他永远不能忘怀弗雷德的死亡。  
乔治却好像弗雷德尚在，一双眼亮晶晶的，并没有看着哈利，好像在看着远方未归的故人，唇角勾起小小的笑。哈利想起在乌姆里奇当校长时，他们在痛苦中微笑，反抗。为霍格沃兹的学生赢回一点欢乐。

“甚至当时我不能看见一点尖锐的东西，不能听见任何爆炸的声响。”  
哈利布满悲伤的眸子忽而一闪，脑里闪过德拉科对刀具的抗拒，小心翼翼地开口。  
“尖锐的东西…？”  
红发男孩满不在乎的剥开一粒糖抛进嘴里，撇撇嘴角，“神锋无影——你知道的？”

哈利彻底愣神了，心里头大声囔囔，我知道的——我知道的。不等他回神，乔治又开始缓缓地说，以为眼前的黑发男孩仍然沉浸在战争带来的悲痛。  
“但是我会痊愈——你也看到了，战争与痛苦同样也是，他们会过去。长日尽处，伤痕会愈合，爱也会重新滋长。你是个英雄，同样也是个普通巫师，不必为战争负担起过错。不需要去逃避痛苦——正如我不会忘怀，我永远不会忘记弗雷德。”  
见哈利仍旧没有回神，乔治只是静静地等，深蓝的眸紧紧盯着沙发一个座位——弗雷德常坐在那儿，而他就坐在边上。良久，哈利的道谢声传入他的耳朵，有些暗哑，饱含酸涩与真诚。乔治眨眨眼，举着不知哪来的火焰威士忌向哈利晃晃。“敬自由——We won!”

哈利不知哪来的兴致——明明乔治根本猜错了他的情绪。他拉着乔治喝了一杯又一杯，最后两人醉倒在沙发上，哈利觉着困乏极了，一歪头睡倒在陋居，全然不管莫丽赫敏一行人的呼声。  
他最后还是醒来了——在陋居的床上，已经是后半夜了。哈利依旧没醒酒，抓了眼镜就匆匆要回家，飞路已经被关闭了，他跌跌撞撞从壁炉里出来，蹭了一声的灰。  
好在这么一闹吵醒了罗恩——自从赫敏怀孕，他的睡眠就比以前浅得多。他顶着一头乱糟糟的红毛，望着自己从小的好哥们醉得跌坐在一边，满脸无语而绝望地拽着哈利幻影移形。刚到门口就把他丢进去，愤愤地甩门而走，剩下哈利一人挠挠自己也乱糟糟的黑发，愣神许久才知道踉踉跄跄地摸进房间。

德拉科又在做噩梦，两道淡色的眉挤在一块儿，一头铂金色的发早在枕头上蹭乱，经床头小灯被镀上温暖的柔光 。哈利充斥着酒精的脑子没有向他传达应对方法，身子却抢先一步捱着德拉科瘫在床上，一双唇下意识吻上痛苦人儿蹙着的眉，再寻着向下含他轻颤的睫毛。感受到德拉科身体的放松，哈利手掌撑在德拉科的两侧，目光向下满意地打量自己的成果，没忍住牵扯出一抹傻笑。  
德拉科在轻声嘟囔些什么，哈利侧着脸去细听，面上的笑僵了几许，再次确定没听错后，整张脸就垮下来了，心里头生出恐慌来，像一只大手，掐着他的心脏阻止他的呼吸，他差点跌回地上。  
德拉科在轻声呼唤阿斯托莉亚，他因病过世的妻子。一句句呼声虽轻，其中的急切连此时的哈利也能够察觉出来。

哈利忍不住想起那个棕发医师提起的被德拉科过分维护的女士——金色卷发——正是哈利记忆中的温柔的阿斯托莉亚。  
哈利忽然被一些他曾厌恶的情感淹没了——比如嫉妒，它首当其冲，像一只毒蛇，用利齿毫不留情地啃咬着他的躯壳，要把他的灵魂挤出去。  
德拉科翻身想去缠上身边的哈利，睡袍下裸露的小腿纤细消瘦，摩挲着哈利裹着牛仔裤的膝盖，全然不知哈利眼里的酝酿的风暴。  
哈利毫不客气捏住他的脚踝掂弄，把不安分地腿抻直，又顺着流畅的曲线一路抚摸而上。他狠狠叼住德拉科的两瓣唇又吸又吮，颇有一副拿它撒气的架势。

德拉科缓缓转醒，后庭已经含着一根指头被迫张合，直冲鼻腔的酒精味激得他想破口大骂，他急急地喘了几口气，待紊乱的吐息稍稍平稳，张口要放的狠话却被猛地添上一根的手指硬生生逼成声急喘。德拉科扬起脖子承受突如其来的快感，颈线随他的一呼一吸轻颤，忽然一双温热厚实的掌覆上，暧昧又危情地圈紧手指用茧子去摩挲德拉科白皙敏感的颈肉。  
德拉科抬眼想要寻找爱人昔日的温情，却望进一双充斥寒气的绿色眼瞳——像冬季结冰的深湖，其中或许包罗万象，他窥不见底。德拉科有些莫名的震颤——他不明白怎么了——深更半夜，酒气熏天，还有眼中不知何故的冷意。  
股间高频率抽插的手指转而扣挖，搅动的水声在寂静的房间颇为醒目，德拉科手肘撑床立起前身，又被粗暴地按下，险些扼去他的呼吸。德拉科暗暗咬牙，提起一条腿就狠狠蹬过去。  
哈利自是察觉德拉科的意图，却由着那只刻意蓄过力的脚，祖母色的眼死死盯着，盯得德拉科莫名发慌，直冲胸膛的脚硬是落在肩上。哈利闷闷哼一声，自顾自抽出深埋德拉科体内的两指，德拉科趁机扬起恶劣的语调，“波特——你、呃…”  
哈利抿着唇不语，只狠狠捅进三根手指，破开层层献媚的软肉直抵德拉科的敏感点，逮着这处软肉又揉又刺，待德拉科出口的话被打散，措不及防呻吟出声才瓮声瓮气地道。  
“你刚刚说梦话了。”  
德拉科一听，愈加云里雾里的，却分不出神去思考——哈利的抽插又快又重，次次戳弄他内里的每一块敏感，他快被活生生被哈利用手指操射了。德拉科嘶嘶地吸口气，稍稍控制他微颤的大腿根部，讨好地用尚搭在哈利肩上的脚去轻蹭他的耳廓，想要哈利慢一些。

未料哈利一把攥进他的膝窝，把他的腿屈至胸前，正贪婪吞吃三根手指的后穴暴露无遗，颜色深红湿烂，随手指的进出不知餍足的纠缠。哈利心知德拉科里里外外都快被操熟了，偏放缓了速度细细钻研，十指圈紧德拉科小幅度挣扎的脖颈。  
“德拉科，回答我，阿斯托莉亚，是谁？”  
德拉科闻言一梗脖子，阖紧眸子不愿作答。哈利暗暗一挑眉，整个身子附上去，叼住德拉科的耳垂啃咬，混着湿热的酒气又重复一遍，抽插的速度又猛然提上来，恶劣地在密密匝匝的穴肉里扩充领地。  
稍稍舒缓的射精欲望又被唤醒，三根手指虽快却全数避开敏感点，刻意折磨顽固的斯莱特林。德拉科抿紧唇瓣不肯泄出吟哦，哈利便用利齿去撕咬他的乳首，狠狠勒紧圈他脖颈的手掌，仍有些口齿不清地逼问德拉科。  
“TELL ME——”  
德拉科面色涨红，眼角更染两尾嫣然，睁着一双水润着的眼，定定地瞪着哈利，两手使劲推搡，无声控诉他的恶行。哈利从他胸口扬起头来，勒住脖子的手松下来，德拉科终于得以好生呼吸，他大口大口地喘息，被哈利舔抵得亮晶晶的胸膛起伏不定。  
“POTTER！”  
德拉科气得够呛，嘶嘶地喊着哈利，探出一只手去摸床头的魔杖，却被哈利大手一拦，收入自己手中。斯莱特林心中顿时警铃大作，不管不顾就撑着身子后退，紧张地吸气撕扯得肺部微微疼痛。  
醉酒的格兰芬多眯起一双眼，抽出自己的手指，两手掐紧德拉科的发颤的腿根，将他整个翻过跪趴在床。一手又捏紧德拉科的后颈，将他的前身按倒。待冰凉的木头抵上空虚的后庭，德拉科心里立马腾升惧意，挪着膝盖想要爬走躲开，被完全压制住不忘回过头狠狠地咒骂哈利。  
哈利特意挑魔杖略粗的一端——德拉科平常握在手心的部分，他把魔杖轻轻刺入张合的穴口，绕有兴趣地看贪吃的软肉吞咽杖尖。

救世主正玩得开心，他将魔杖捅入半截，好生地操弄德拉科，满意地欣赏他颤抖的身子，偶尔在臀上狠狠拍一巴掌，听斯莱特林压抑在枕头里的呻吟。玩弄几时，哈利在不成声的呜咽中捕捉到低低的抽泣。  
哈利赶忙凑前查看——自家的金发爱人已然埋在枕头哭得一搭一搭的，含含糊糊地骂着自己混蛋。哈利这下慌神了，啵地一声拔出山楂木，哪料惹得德拉科耳根又红了一度。哈利用拇指按弄轻轻张合的穴口，终于愿意给德拉科一个解释。  
“你刚刚说梦话了——”他将大拇指摁进后庭几分，蹭上前吻过德拉科湿润的唇角。  
“…你喊阿斯托莉亚的名字。”  
德拉科撩起眼帘，盈着一汪泪的眼轻掠过哈利，扯着嘶哑的嗓子，明显赌气地答，“那又怎样——她是我的前妻，我不能在梦里和她见见面？”  
这么一番话彻底点燃稍有熄火的哈利，两只手他不由分说掐上德拉科的腰，挺身将自己的坚挺全数埋入他体内。德拉科一瞬就泄身了，乳白的精液射在小腹，弄脏身下的床单。待他高潮的余韵退去，哈利仍在毫不留情地抽插，德拉科手脚并用想要逃脱身后的滚烫，却被哈利捞回来，狠狠地撞上他的阴茎。  
“Malfoy，那请你解释你身边常在的金色卷发女士是哪位？”哈利声线平稳，德拉科不禁  
想起战后的审判——只不过当时哈利可不是在用阴茎逼问他。德拉科还在愣神，哈利却猛地把他翻了个身，肉刃在德拉科甬道跟着钻研一圈，逼出德拉科几声呻吟。  
哈利没得到回应，只好擒着他的腰发狠地撞，德拉科一条手臂堪堪遮住泪眼，连绵的快感刺激得他头脑犯晕，只知道低低叫哈利的名字，在汹涌的海里抓住唯一的浮板。

德拉科想要探手去抚慰自己肿胀的茎身，又被哈利扣住——一根一根指头陷进他的指缝，哈利停下抽插，强忍射精的欲望，寻着  
德拉科另一只手扣上，才深深捅几下射进他甬道深处。  
待德拉科呜呜地晃过神来——他又射了一回，哈利已经敛着眉在亲吻德拉科胸前几道浅浅的疤，德拉科一时五味杂陈——他想狠狠地骂这个混蛋波特一顿，又想紧紧地把他搂进怀里。  
最终他只是抬起一只手，轻轻揉搓哈利的乱发，帮他扶正歪掉的眼镜，半晌才嗫嚅地道，“哈利，阿斯托莉亚于我是光。”  
哈利一听，蹭地抬起头来，狠狠叼住他的唇。不可否认，燃烧的嫉妒再次要将他吞没。他又想把欲望发泄在德拉科身上，让他被快感折磨，向自己屈服。  
“德拉科，我是你的丈夫——”  
德拉科用脚趾去碰哈利不知何时又昂扬的性器，敷衍地点头，“可阿斯托莉亚用她的生命为马尔福家族注入新的血液。”  
哈利气恼，一连串的质问迎面砸在德拉科身上——为什么要辞职、为什么不告诉我、那个女人又到底是谁、你为什么和她这么亲密？德拉科眉头一跳，差点又和他吵起来，索性低低骂一声，就颤着疲软的身子去浴室。

哈利一人留在卧室，两个拳头攥在膝盖，脑内一团乱麻般，他还是想占有德拉科，他不敢想德拉科到底想不想离开自己。  
……

第二日哈利是被猫头鹰叫醒的——赫敏的猫头鹰，衔着厚厚的信封，气愤地啄着窗户——想必是到来已久，哈利挠挠头发，身边的床位已经冰凉，他顶着头疼地去找拖鞋，意外地发现德拉科的拖鞋还留在着。  
不等哈利细想，猫头鹰又在急促地敲窗，哈利连忙去接下厚厚的信封——想必又要挨骂，今天他是要上班的。  
猫头鹰愤愤地啄哈利手指一口，扑着翅膀飞远。哈利则去客厅看德拉科是否在——鞋柜上少了双鞋，客厅空无一人，餐桌上却摆着早餐，哈利特地瞟了眼奶油碟子——仍旧装得很满。  
哈利瘪瘪嘴，直接去沙发上坐着，打开赫敏给的文件。标题上写的“德拉科·马尔福”不禁让他瞪大了眼，心跳有些过快。  
他加速翻开，第一页是份报纸，标题赫然写着“马尔福夫妻自杀——愧疚还是献祭？”，这个哈利知道，可赫敏送来的第二页，标注着马尔福夫妇的真实死亡日期，与报纸对照——报纸登刊时间竟然更早。  
第二份是一位女士的资料——金色卷发，真有点像昨天哈利遇见的。接着一份报纸印证了他的想法——这份报纸登着德拉科与这位女士进出一些场所，下面的评论猜测几乎全是恶意。赫敏送来的资料上解释这位女士是位哑炮，在麻瓜界任心理医生——赫敏特地标注这几个字，刺得哈利的眼睛晃晃地痛。  
第三份是德拉科的辞职通知，下面原因赫敏一一标注起来。  
一，因同事艾萨克好心在治疗师马尔福的茶中添了几瓣玫瑰而发生口角，甚至引起巫师决斗。  
哈利知道，德拉科对玫瑰过敏——连气味都是。  
二，与同事不合群，不听从领导指挥。  
这个哈利也能猜出为什么——德拉科早抱怨过他被挤兑，抱怨圣芒戈的魔药明明还有改进空间，却没人愿意相信他。  
哈利不想看下去了——他的手心已经被汗濡湿，他明明都知道，为什么从来不曾想过帮助德拉科呢——因为德拉科不想被他所谓救世主关照？——可他明明能以男友的身份去站到德拉科身边去。  
哈利颤抖着手去翻下一页，这页是德拉科写给临终的阿斯托莉亚的信。信中感情真挚，压得哈利快喘不过气——他知道这个姑娘的温柔，知道她能把德拉科照顾得好。  
信中德拉科感谢阿斯托莉亚的陪伴——“在众人的质疑，在满世的恶意，在黑暗的岁月下，只有你陪伴我。”  
“如果没有你，那段日子不知道我该如何面对我仍在阿兹卡班的父亲，不复昔日美貌逐日憔悴的母亲，如何去拥有重振马尔福家族的勇气。”  
哈利的心一阵绞痛，他咬着唇继续看下去，德拉科叙述了他的父母的死因——“法部中的偏激派，唯恐留下任何一个食死徒，趁着我去法国将他们杀害。”  
“等我回到英国，连他们的尸体都没有，报纸上说他们是自杀——我不信，马尔福的人不会屈服。”  
“我就着手去调查——果然日期上就出了问题。后来我刻意与魔法部的人打好交道，一步步打听，几个月后我知道了真相。”  
“我几乎崩溃了，却也有点欣慰，我只想告诉你，阿斯托莉亚，马尔福家的人不会屈服。”

后来德拉科讲诉了他父亲母亲被傲罗杀害后，连他也被囚进过阿兹卡班的监狱。哈利的整颗心都开始颤抖——德拉科从未和他讲过这个。  
接下来只是诉说离别的不舍，还有对斯科皮到来的感激，哈利只是大略读过，最后两行吸引他的注意力——  
“阿斯托莉亚，你是我的光，我爱你。”  
“我更宁愿你是我的亲人。”  
哈利捏着这张信，他想起自己在战后留下的后遗症——金妮无法忍受与他分手，他更加浑浑噩噩，直到遇见酒吧小酌的德拉科。他喝得烂醉，不由分说就拽着德拉科耍起了酒疯——后来不知怎么样，或许是德拉科刻意引导，或许是哈利借酒壮胆，或许两者都有，他们滚到了床上。  
起初的床事德拉科不愿屈居于下，每次被哈利摁着进入都满口脏话，非得让哈利操服了操乖了才闭嘴。  
再后来，他们在深夜依偎着入睡。德拉科发现哈利的战争后遗症，耐心地引导哈利，每夜都会随他醒来，或静静地陪着哈利，听他胡乱的叙述，或环着哈利，任哈利汲取他的体温，没头没脑地给哈利讲所有事情。  
除了他自己的痛苦。哈利自嘲地笑笑，他真的从来没想过，德拉科一直以来也像他那样被折磨。他以为自己已经很悲苦，没想到有的人只是掩饰地到位。

哈利回过神来，继续翻下去，只有赫敏的一张便条——“过来报道，今天给你放假。”哈利快要被自己的好朋友感动哭了，连忙穿上傲罗制服去魔法部报道，他慌忙走的时候，赫敏给了他一个坚定而鼓励的眼神。

在哈利风风火火进入宅子门的瞬间，德拉科就已经抬起眸子等待了——他以为是续昨晚的质问，怀疑，或者更甚一点，一道逐客令。  
他没想到脚步声在他房门口消失了，接下来是悉悉索索的声音，这阵声音消失后，一个几乎赤裸的救世主立在门前。  
带着救世主专属的晶晶亮的狗狗眼，哈利屈膝爬上正斜倚在床头胡乱翻书的德拉科——他的头发难得没有束着，披在身后，还有一些落在肩头，他的眼窝发青，细长的脖子还有昨天掐出来的痕。德拉科一双平静的灰蓝眸子因他的举动染上疑惑，只僵着身子稍稍后倾，微垂下眼睑任细长的睫毛在脸颊上投出阴影。  
哈利探出臂来怀抱住他纤细的腰身，手掌轻抚斯莱特林背部僵硬的线条，抬眼看着德拉科敛起的神情，略显挫败地把头埋进有些诧异的人的颈窝里，尽情地享受自己爱人独有的令他沉醉的味道。  
过了良久，久到德拉科要推开埋在自己身上的形似大猫的生物，哈利闷闷的声音终于传了过来。  
“韦斯莱一家总是劝我，即使是真的救世主，也不能救下每个人。”  
“可是你就在我面前…把你的脆弱，你的恐惧，你的害怕暴露在我眼前。”  
“我却不懂……对不起，对不起，德拉科。”  
德拉科眼睛涩涩的，鼻子也酸酸的，他想打断哈利，却被哈利揽得更紧，力道大得几乎扼住他的呼吸，不同于昨日想要将他毁灭般，这就像要把他揉进骨子里，融进血肉里，德拉科只好抬起一只手，缓缓而又轻揉地拍着这只活像害怕他逃跑的狮子的脊背。  
“我一次都没有救过你……”哈利闷闷的声音有些哽咽，吞吞口水还是坚持说下去。  
“不管是在六年级的盥洗室，还是在八年级重修的霍格沃兹，我都没有帮你。”  
“以前我对你怜悯，认为你罪有应得。现在我却怀疑你质问你，一次次把你推进深渊里。”  
德拉科感到脖子上的湿意，下意识地低喃，“不是的，不是的…”他安抚哈利的手下意识轻颤，努力擒着一汪泪水——他不想让哈利为他更加难过。  
没料到的是哈利带着哭腔的声音突然拔高几度，“我是——!我甚至知道那些针对你的舆论却无动于衷，只是因为我觉得我能保护好你——我几乎没意识到它们快把你压垮。”  
“还有你的种种的过激的不正常的行为，我明明意识到了，却根本不以为意。”  
“……我还这样嫉妒着阿斯托莉亚——明明是她把你从黑暗里救出来，我却嫉妒地认为这该是我的功劳。”  
“我因此又伤害了你——可是你明明、明明是把我从战争遗留的恐惧拉出来的人。”  
德拉科的眸子顿时亮了，他的喉咙痒痒的，好像开起一朵朵小花——他没想过，一直身陷泥泽的自己也会成为别人渴求抓住的光，他一直以为，自己的爱于哈利是卑微的，是路边没有人采拮的，蒙上尘土的野花，他没想到——救世主的光也会照到自己身上，也会有雨露来冲洗他的罪孽，好让他可以怀着芳香去爱人。  
德拉科的的确确渴望着哈利·波特，渴望着救世主朝他伸来的手。他永远忘不掉战争中自己一个个无眠的夜晚，只有一个念头萦绕在脑子里——哈利·波特必须赢。所以在哈利重新睁开他荡着绿波的眸子时，他的身体不由自主地狂奔向前，抛出马尔福家战争中唯存的一根魔杖。  
他当时根本没有顾及自己的安危，他只想哈利·波特赢——即使胜利或许并不代表他的生活真正有阳光照进来。  
德拉科在盥洗室哭泣的时候，在八年级被欺凌的时候，在自己父母被傲罗杀害时，都在渴望着，又否认着——他想要哈利·波特来救救他。

他感到贴着自己颈侧的唇又要蠕动，才找回一点自己的声音。  
“够了…够了，哈利，别说了。”  
“我从来没有怪罪过你——你知道的，只要你对我笑一笑，我心就会软下来。”  
伏在颈窝的大猫蹭蹭他，闷闷地应着。  
“你要我原谅你吗——你上面说的种种，还有昨晚?”德拉科抓住哈利的手，探到自己腰侧，再滑到股沟去。  
哈利在心里狠狠控诉德拉科，愧疚与欲望同时席卷了他，他索性只顾埋头不理，一只手却耍赖地赖在他的臀瓣上不肯移开。  
“okay…，哈利，答应我，只做我的救世主好吗？”  
“你只救我一个人就好了…不用——”德拉科一句未了，就被扑上来的哈利狠狠吻住，狮子的长舌越过虚设的机关，直直缠住蛇的信子，横蛮的卷走一腔涎水。  
一派格兰芬多的作风，德拉科腹诽，却搂紧哈利，与他缠绵。

即使是哈利巨怪般的脑子也会知道——不用去为其他人的死亡再自责，愧疚。  
天还没有亮，却有曙光照进来，从他们各自的胸膛溢出来，漫进眼前另一个人的心腔肺腑。  
德拉科在哈利的眸子里看见四月旱天的云烟，看见一树树的花开，看见绿波里荡着的自己。  
我爱你。德拉科吻着哈利，手臂环着他的脖子，一遍遍吻他的唇瓣，没有说话，只是抬起湿润润的眼睛望着哈利。

他坚信哈利会知道。


End file.
